<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Girls' Night Out by chilly83</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274783">Girls' Night Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilly83/pseuds/chilly83'>chilly83</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Girls' Night Out, Humor, Upstead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilly83/pseuds/chilly83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The ladies of Intelligence join Trudy for a girls' night out.</p><p>Features a little bit of Upstead, but focuses on the ladies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead &amp; Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hailey and Jay One Shots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!  I had so much fun with my last fic, Hi Jay, that I wanted to try another one shot that featured some more CPD characters!  This has a bit Upstead sprinkled in but it’s mainly, like the title suggests, about a girl’s night out!  Thank you all for your support and special thanks to the Let’s talk Upstead group on tumblr!</p><p>**I have to add this disclaimer, I have NEVER used Uber or Lyft so I have no idea what the pricing is like or really what the rules for it are.  I had to ask around to get some insight into how to use the service so apologies for the inaccuracies on that. **</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Burgess, Rojas, Upton” Trudy called out as she came up the stairs to the intelligence unit. </p><p> </p><p>All 3 women looked up in time to see the desk sergeant wave her hand as she marched through the bullpen and into the breakroom. </p><p> </p><p>“What did you do?”  Kevin whispered to Kim. </p><p> </p><p>“Do I ever know?”  The officer replied.  She had been on the receiving end of Trudy Platt’s bad mood multiple times through her career and had learned to just roll with the punches as they came. </p><p> </p><p>As she rose from her chair, she watched as Vanessa and Hailey shot confused looks at each other and did the same.  Cautiously, they walked to the breakroom and stopped before entering.  Kim and Hailey stared each other down, willing the other to go in first.  With an eye roll, Kim bit the bullet and walked in followed by the other 2. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey sar..” Kim began to say before being cut off.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you ladies doing on Friday?”  The sergeant asked the unsuspecting women.</p><p> </p><p>“Like, this Friday?”  Vanessa asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.  This Friday.  What are you ladies up to Friday night?”  She asked again trying not to sound annoyed at the question.</p><p> </p><p>The 3 women looked at each other trying to figure out if there was something they had forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>“Um.  I guess nothing.  Just the usual Friday night stuff.”  Hailey responded. </p><p> </p><p>“Cool.  Great.  That’s great.”  Trudy responded with a smile.  “So, since you guys aren’t doing anything, what do you think about a girl’s night?  My treat!” </p><p> </p><p>The 3 women stood in silence as they stared at the sergeant trying to figure out if she was being serious or not. </p><p> </p><p>“Like, with you?”  Vanessa asked confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Rojas, I’m not inviting you to a girl’s night that I won’t be at.”  Trudy responded in a huff. </p><p> </p><p>“Why?”  Kim asked.  She had known Trudy long enough to know that she did not invite you out without a reason.</p><p> </p><p>“Because!  You guy’s are my closest friends and I could use a good old fashion girl’s night.  You know, drink, talk about guy problems, standard slumber party stuff.”  Trudy said in an attempt to convince them.  The women stood with arms crossed and she could tell from the looks on their faces that they weren’t buying it.</p><p> </p><p>“Why.”  Kim stated again.</p><p> </p><p>Trudy threw her hands in the air and let out a harsh sigh.  Realizing that it was not working, she decided to drop the act and come clean.</p><p> </p><p>“I need a favor ok.  My sister in law is in town.”  Trudy said with an eye roll.  “She is always going on and on about her retired life and how much gardening and relaxing she gets done.  Mouch thinks she’s secretly lonely and wanted to try to take her out for a night on the town and I told him I couldn’t.”  She paused her story and looked up at the women to gauge their reactions to her story.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not following.”  Vanessa said as she motioned for Trudy to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“I told him I couldn’t because Burgess was having guy problems and we were doing a girl’s night.”  She finally said.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you say that?”  Kim asked accusingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re always having guy problems Kim.  I figured it was the closest lie to the truth, so I went with it.”  Trudy responded incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>“OK.  Well, I’m not saying no, but why don’t you just enjoy an evening to yourself.  Go to dinner and movie alone and enjoy the quiet.”  Hailey genuinely wondered.  Even though over the past year she had grown to enjoy Vanessa’s company, and over the past few months began to spend more nights with Jay than she ever thought possible, she still enjoyed the occasional night to herself. </p><p> </p><p>“Because it backfired.  When I told him about it, he thought it would be the perfect night out for his sister.  I told him that she would cramp our style,” Kim furrowed her eyebrows, “because she isn’t a big drinker but he just has the sweetest way of convincing me.”  Trudy said with a sly smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok.  No.  Stop.”  Kim said as she held a hand out for Trudy to stop explaining.  Vanessa’s eyes went wide at what Trudy was implying.</p><p> </p><p>“My treat ladies.  Come on.  I’ll DD!  Or we can split an Uber!”  She was borderline begging at this point.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.  I wouldn’t mind a night out.”  Vanessa said. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m in.”  Hailey said with a head nod.  She wasn’t into the whole girl’s night cliché, but what the hell.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I wouldn’t mind some fun guy talk.”  Kim stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh cut it Burgess.  We aren’t spending the night listen to you gab about boy wonder.”  Trudy said as she began to leave.  “I’ll text you guys the details!”  She said with excitement as she left.</p><p> </p><p>“I am going to get so drunk.  Like, I am going to order top shelf liquor and savor every drop of it.”  Kim emphatically stated as she exited the breakroom in a huff.  Vanessa and Hailey laughed and returned back to their desks.  Before she sat, Hailey realized that all the guys were staring at the women trying to figure out what happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Platt’s treating us to a girl’s night.”  She said to the inquiring eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“We are going to do each other’s hair and talk about boy problems.”  She joked at she shot Jay a wicked grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?”  Kevin asked.</p><p> </p><p>“God I hope not.”  Kim responded as she dropped her head to her desk.</p><p> </p><p>X X X X X X X</p><p> </p><p>Friday night rolled around, and Hailey found herself actually looking forward to the girl’s night.  It had been a long week at work and the thought of drinks with friends was a pleasant one.  She told Jay before leaving work that she would not being seeing him at all that night.  She planned on grabbing dinner with Vanessa before going to Molly’s. </p><p> </p><p>Vanessa and Hailey split an Uber to Molly’s.  When they arrived, they found Kim standing outside pacing back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!”  Vanessa said as she approached her.</p><p> </p><p>“I was waiting for you guys to go in.  I’m not entirely sure what to expect from Platt tonight.”  Kim explained as she noticed the confusion on their faces.  They laughed as they entered, not fully prepared for how they would be greeted.</p><p> </p><p>“Girls!  You’re here!”  Trudy said as she walked over to the women and gave them hugs.  The women, caught off guard by her excitement, hesitantly returned the hugs.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Sherry.  Mouch’s sister.”  She said as she introduced the woman she was with.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so nice to meet you guys!  I have heard so much about you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”  Vanessa asked, earning eye daggers from Trudy.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha ha.  Of course!”  Trudy responded.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I already got us some drinks to start off!  I ordered a round of long islands!”  Sherry stated excitedly.  Kim immediately reached for the drink and began to drink while Hailey and Vanessa got settled. </p><p> </p><p>“Careful Kim,” Trudy said while glaring at Kim, “you know how much you hate having more than 2 drinks in one night.  You don’t want to drink through them too quickly.”  She said hoping Kim would take the hint. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re Kim?” Sherry asked with a soft voice, breaking the staring contest Kim and Trudy were having.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.  I am.”  As soon as she answered Sherry was on her feet giving her a hug. </p><p> </p><p>“Trudy told me you are having man problems.”  Sherry said as she held Kim’s hand.  “Do you want to talk about it?” </p><p> </p><p>“You know, I think I’m good.”  She said as she gave Sherry a light hand squeeze in appreciation.  “I might forgo my 2-drink limit though.”  She said as she raised an eyebrow to Trudy. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s do a shot!”  Sherry said excitedly, which Trudy was not expecting.  First the long islands then shots?  She could already tell she was in for a long night.</p><p> </p><p>The ladies did their shots which, to Trudy’s delight, were on the house courtesy of Hermann and settled into their table with their long islands.  They passed the night answering questions from Sherry about being police officers and Trudy, much to Kim’s delight.   </p><p> </p><p>They had another round of long islands and laughed while telling stories about some of the funnier arrests they had made.  They all groaned and rolled their eyes when Sherry asked how close to real life action movies got police work.  Even though Sherry and Trudy were not drinking as quickly as the younger ladies, they were still feeling the effects of the liquor. </p><p> </p><p>“So, are you two single?”  Sherry asked Vanessa and Hailey. </p><p> </p><p>“YUP!”  Vanessa answered excitedly as the group chuckled at her.  “And I am not looking to change that anytime soon!”</p><p> </p><p>“What about you?”  Sherry asked Hailey.</p><p> </p><p>“No.  I am seeing someone.”  Hailey said as she tried to contain her blush.  Everyone at the table noticed the lovesick smile that crept onto her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing from that smile it’s a new romance.”  Sherry said with a knowing smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya.” Hailey said with a blush that earned a scoff from Trudy.  All the women turned to her as she realized that the noise had come from her.</p><p> </p><p>“The dating is new.”  Trudy said as she set her drink down.  “The love has been there for a long time.”  Trudy said as Kim and Vanessa laughed.  “They are partners.  Been together for 3 year but just started dating.”  Trudy explained to Sherry.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I see!  That’s so romantic!”  Sherry said, she was a sucker for a good love story. </p><p> </p><p>“Enough sappy boy talk.”  Trudy cheered.  “Did I ever tell you about the time I got shot in the hip on patrol?”  Sherry’s eyes grew wide as she shook her head waiting for Trudy to continue. </p><p> </p><p>As the night continued, so did the shots and the long islands.  Hailey knew she had passed the line from a good buzz to full on intoxication.  But she decided to let herself go and enjoy the company and stories being shared rather than worry about being the responsible one.  She looked down to her phone to see she had a text from Jay.  It was a photo of him laying on the right side of the bed with his hand pointing to the empty left side, the side Hailey slept on.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to bed.  It’s open if you change your mind and want to come over.”  The text read.  It was only 1230 and she started to really rethink her plan of going home with Vanessa.</p><p> </p><p>Vanessa looked over to see Hailey staring at her phone, biting her lower lip.  She knew in that moment she was going home alone.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to Halstead’s aren’t you.”  Vanessa stated.  Hailey laughed and nodded yes.</p><p> </p><p>The women drank well into the night and all had a surprisingly great time.  When it came time to close out the tab, Trudy was able to convince Hermann that Mouch would be paying the bill for all 5 of the women.  Knowing he was good for it, Hermann offered to call them a cab.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok.  We are gonna split an Uber.  Thanks for the fun night!”  She said with a wave as she gathered up the ladies and went outside.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok, Irving will be here in 5 minutes to take us home." Trudy said as she looked at her Uber app.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Did you set it for multiple distances?" Kim asked knowing that Platt probably wasn't familiar with how Uber works with multiple passengers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I've used Uber before Kim.  He's coming with a van to take us all home."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"But did you tell him that we need multiple stops?" Vanessa was able to ask through her giggles.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Trudy rolled her eyes at the young officers questioning.  Before she could answer, Trudy's phone went off letting her know their ride was there.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"See.  Irving has arrived.  I know what I'm doing."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hello ladies.  How was your evening?" He asked as the women loaded into his van.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It was actually a lot of fun." Kim stated trying to contain her surprise.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Happy to hear you were able to enjoy all the free drinks Burgess." Trudy called out from the front seat.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Upton, you going home or to Halstead's?" Trudy asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So, just a heads up lady, I can only add 2 stops in addition to the original one." Irving interjected.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hold your horses Irving, we are figuring it out."  Trudy said impatiently.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well Sherry needs to go to the hotel and I need to go home." Trudy said to herself trying to do math and figure out how to drop off 5 people at 5 different locations in 3 stops. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Can't you just have Mouch drive me?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You wanna wake your brother up at 2 am cause we're too drunk to drive?" Sherry thought about Trudy's question and quickly withdrew the idea.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I can go home with Vanessa and Hailey." Kim added trying to make it easier.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hailey wants to go to Halstead's." Vanessa pointed out. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No, it's fine.  I told him I wouldn't be by anyway.  I'll go with you guys.  That makes 3 stops." Hailey said sadly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"NO." Vanessa said firmly.  "I did not spend the last year waiting for you two to figure out life just to have a stupid car ride get in between your love."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's company policy man.  I'm really sorry I wish"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Can it Irving!  We will let you know when we are ready to go." Trudy barked at the unsuspecting driver.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's fine Vanessa.  It's not ruining my night…..or our love” Hailey said with a chuckle at Vanessa’s dramatics, “I've had a great time and Jay can wait til tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No.  She's right.  Halstead is stop number 3.  We can go home with Trudy and get another Uber from there." Kim tried to suggest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"If you actually just request the trip with me I can take you right away it just has to be logged as a separ......" Irving stopped talking the second he made eye contact with the glaring Trudy.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You know, coming up on the force when I did, there were not many female cops around.  I didn't have too many friends that I could lean on for support that really knew what I was going through.  You girls are lucky to have each other." Trudy sincerely shared.  She turned to Irving and just as she started to give Jay's address, she heard a muffled cry.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hailey?" Vanessa asked with concern.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry." Hailey said through tears "I don't know why I'm crying." She said through a choked cry.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's ok Hailey." Kim said as she climbed over the row of seats separating her from Hailey and Vanessa. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I just really love you guys." Hailey said in full sobs at this point.  "And I don't feel like I tell you enough.  I am so glad you guys have my back." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Trudy rolled her eyes and looked apologetically to Irving.  She gave him Jay's address and tried to tune out the sob fest that the back row had turned into.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I used to feel like there was this wall between us but last year when we were kidnapped and  </p><p>you risked your life to save me" Kim tried to say through tears "I'm just so grateful you came into our unit." Kim said as she wrapped her arms around Hailey.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wait." Vanessa said fighting back tears.  "You guys were kidnapped?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yes and Hailey ordered me to leave her behind and save myself."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"BUT YOU DIDN'T! YOU DISOBEYED A DIRECT ORDER!" Hailey yelled at Kim.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"THERE WAS NO WAY I WAS LEAVING YOU!  I'D DO IT AGAIN!  IN A HEARTBEAT." Kim yelled back through tears at Hailey.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hailey calmed herself and wiped her tears.  She turned to face Kim and grabbed ahold of her face.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"But you could have died Kim.  That would've been on me."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"But I didn't Hailey.  And neither did you and we got out of there together.  I could never leave you behind; I got your back."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Fucking hell guys." Vanessa cries out throwing herself onto Hailey and Kim, embracing them in a group hug.  In the front seat Trudy dropped her head into her hands as she started to regret sharing the Uber ride.  She couldn’t wait to get out of this van.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So,” Irving started “You guys are lady cops?”  He said with an impressed nod.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“If you promise not to hold those 3 against me and my Uber rating, I will make sure that you get a BIG tip for all your troubles tonight.”  Trudy said apologetically to the driver.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they pulled up to Jay’s building, Trudy breathed a sigh of relief.  She asked Irving how much the trip was so far, intent on making Jay pay for the ride she just had to endure.  As she opened the van door, Hailey, Kim and Vanessa began to bid tearful farewells to each other.  Trudy pulled Hailey up straight and held her by her elbow as she began walking towards the building.  Suddenly she heard Vanessa yelling for her to wait.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell are you doing Rojas?”  Trudy angrily asked the bouncing officer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I need to use the bathroom.  And I want to see Jay.”  Trudy rolled her eyes as turned back to the van.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t let anyone else leave the van Irving!”  She yelled back and waited for Irving to indicate he heard her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She led the women up the short stair trip to Jay’s apartment on the second floor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Shh.  Hailey said as they began walking down the hallway.  “He’s asleep.  I’m surprising him.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a key?”  Vanessa asked with a raised eyebrow.  She knew they were serious, hell she knew they were serious before THEY knew they were serious, but she didn’t know that Hailey already had a key to his place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hailey winked at Vanessa in response.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“With you?”  Trudy asked, already knowing the answer.  Hailey face palmed as she realized the flaw in her plan.  Trudy rolled her eyes and called Jay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Halstead.”  Jay said sleepily after 3 rings.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Open the door.”  Trudy stated matter of fact.  Jay’s eyes shot wide open as he stared at his phone trying to figure out if this was really happening or was some really strange dream. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Trudy?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes chuckles.  Come open the door.”  Jay hung up and grabbed a pair of sweatpants that was draped over a chair.  As he tried to wipe the fog of sleep away from his eyes, he opened the door and was greeted with Hailey flying into his arms. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hi babe!”  She said as she threw her arms around his neck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hi Jay!  Where’s the bathroom?”  Vanessa said as she bounced in the doorway. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Uh-down the hall.  First door.  What’s going on?”  Jay said as he tried to pull Hailey away from him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“The Uber ride is $40.”  Trudy stated.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you telling me that?”  Jay asked confused.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We had to make a special stop for her to come here.”  Trudy said as she walked into his apartment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“How does that add up to $40?”  Jay asked trying to figure out how a trip from Molly’s was $10 more expensive than it normally was.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tip” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“$10 for a tip?”  Jay asked while still trying to pry Hailey from him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Not enough to make up for 3 women sobbing in the back of the car.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What?  Hailey?”  Jay said as he attempted to look at her face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it.”  She mumbled into his chest.  She pushed herself off of Jay and threw herself on the couch.  Just then a strange man appeared in the doorway helping a wobbly Kim walk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey lady cop?”  Irving called into the apartment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell are you?”  A confused Jay asked as he watched the man help Kim into his apartment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sup.  Irving.”  He said with an arm wave. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hi Jay!”  Kim said as she ran past him, already knowing where the bathroom was. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Damn it, Irving.  I told you not to let anyone else out.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“She said she has to use the bathroom and I wanted to make sure she made it safe.”  He said as he excused himself to go back to his van. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just then Vanessa reappeared and plopped herself down next to Hailey.  Jay felt his patience running out as he turned to Trudy again to try to figure out what was happening.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“They had too much to drink.  Realized they love each other and don’t say it enough.  It was a real Hallmark moment.”  She said with an eye roll as if Jay should’ve known.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“All of them?”  Jay asked in surprise.  He looked back at the couch and saw Hailey and Vanessa holding hands as they were talking to each other, fighting sleep.  As Kim came out, she made a beeline for the couch, joining Vanessa and Hailey.   She dropped on the couch leading the 3 women to start giggling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Halstead, I am not drunk enough for this.  I just need my $50 to pay Irving.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I thought it was $40?”  He said as he started looking for his wallet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Every minute I stand here the price goes up.”  She said as she held her hands out waiting.  Jay groaned as he laid the bills into her hand and turned back to the couch.  Kim had already dozed off at this point and Jay was trying to figure out how to get her back to the van.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He turned around to ask Trudy for help when he saw Trudy walking out the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Trudy!  You gotta help me with Burgess and Rojas!”  He said as he tried to get her to stop.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t.  Uber can only make 3 stops in one trip.”  She said as continued to walk out of the apartment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell does that mean?  Trudy!  What am I supposed to do with them?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“They wanted to stay together Halstead.  We had 5 people and 3 stops.  Looks like this is where these 3 get off.”  She said as she continued down the hallway.  Jay threw his hands in the air, realizing there was nothing he could do to stop her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He turned around to see that Hailey and Vanessa had also dozed off on the couch.  He looked at the 3 women asleep on the couch, hand in hand and shook his head.  He snapped a quick picture and grabbed a blanket to throw over them.  He grabbed 3 bottles of water to set down on his coffee table with a bottle of advil for when the women woke up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before he went back to bed, he sent the photo to Adam and Kevin. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Guess they weren’t kidding about the sleepover.”  Is all it said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Trudy returned to the van, she found that Sherry had also fallen asleep. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Looks like we can just make one more stop Irving.”  Trudy said as she gave the driver the address to her house.  She called her husband to let him know that he was going to have to help her get his sister out of the car. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at the house, Mouch was standing outside waiting for them.  Irving opened the van door and helped to get Sherry out and into the house.  Trudy paid him on the app, leaving a $30 tip and thanking him for his patience.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Lady cop, if you and your friends ever need a ride again, make sure you look me up!”  He said as he gratefully gave a shocked Trudy a hug.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I doubt this will ever happen again Irving, but if it does, I’ll be sure to look you up.”  Trudy said as she escorted the man out of her house.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So, how did the night go?”  Mouch asked Trudy as he led her up the stairs to her room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You owe Hermann $120 and left a $30 dollar tip for the Uber driver.”  She told her shocked husband as she smiled, remembering all the fun she had on their girl’s night. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe they would do this again sometime.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The morning after......</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!  I am absolutely beyond HUMBLED at all the kudos and reviews for this story!  I was laughing as I wrote it and I was so happy to hear that people also found it funny.  I intended it to be a one shot, but after many requested a morning after, I decided to give an epilogue a shot.  I struggled with this, part of the reason I made the story a one shot was because I didn’t think another chapter could live up to the first one, but I tried anyway.  I hope you enjoy and again, thank you so much for taking the time to read my fics and comment on them!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell of coffee and bacon is what wakes Vanessa up the next morning.  Surprisingly, it wasn’t all the noise Jay made when he left and returned from a run, showered and rummaged through his kitchen, or once again left and returned from the store with bags of groceries. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When she opened her eyes, she looked around the room in a feeble attempt to get her bearings.  She recognized nothing about where she was, except for the 2 bodies still asleep next to her.  She stood up and with a load groan, stretched her body as she began to walk towards the smell that was calling her name.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She walked into the kitchen to see a stack of pancakes on the counter next to some toast, eggs, and strips of bacon.  Seeing the man in front of the stove that was putting all of this together caused the memories of the previous night to come back to her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning detective!”  She said in her normal excited voice. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Morning.”  Jay said as he turned to see the smiling officer sitting at the breakfast bar eyeing all the food he was preparing.  “You ever not cheery?”  He asked as he set a plate in front of her and began to move the food to the bar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Not when I wake up to a home cooked breakfast!”  She says excitedly as she begins to fill her plate with food.  “You should stay over at our place more often.”  She very seriously stated.  “Sorry about last night.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No worries.  Glad you guys had a good time.”  He said as he went back to cooking. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“How did we end up asleep on your couch?  Our plan was to go home with Platt.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You guys had to use the bathroom and she took it as an opportunity to run.”  He explained.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just then they heard a loud knock on the door.  Jay pulled the pan off the stove and went over to answer, not sure who to expect at 9 am on a Saturday.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Morning chuckles.  I come bearing gifts.”  Trudy said as she walked into the apartment with a bag from a local bakery.  She pushed it into his chest and walked into the living room.  “I figured after I left you with these 2 last night the least I could do was get them out of your hair as soon as I could.”  She said as she walked to the couch to see Hailey and Kim asleep.  Vanessa, hearing Platt from the kitchen, came out to greet her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning sergeant!”  She said with a wave.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Rojas.  How are you upright?”  Trudy asked, expecting to see all of them struggling that morning.  Vanessa had drank as much as Kim and Hailey, and Trudy was looking forward to watching them suffer a bit after the van ride they had but her through.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vanessa shrugged as she began to walk towards the couch.  Trudy walked up close to the two sleeping women and softly nudged Kim’s leg with her foot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hmmm.  No.”  Kim said as she tried to shoo away whatever was at her leg.  “Off.” She said with a kick.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Kim.”  Trudy said as she kicked back at her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Go away.”  Kim said as she turned to bury her head in the couch cushions. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“BURGESS” Trudy barked 6 inches from Kim.  Kim’s eyes shot open as she tried to process the desk sergeant’s voice in her living room.  Kim stared straight ahead, worried that actually turning to the voice would mean facing the reality of her hangover.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Trudy?”  Hailey asked as the commotion woke her up.  She tried to lift her head but was hit with a sudden sharp pounding in her head.  She let out a groan and turned back into the couch. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“There’s Advil on the table.  And food in the kitchen!”  Vanessa cheerily said as she crunched down on some bacon.  Trudy, hungover and overtired, glared in her direction.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m here to take you and Rojas home.”  She said in an irritated voice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not home?”  Kim asked, head still buried in the couch cushion, trying to recall the previous night’s events but unable to hear over the pounding between her ears.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re not.”  Jay chimed in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Jay?”  Kim asked, as she began to remember the uber ride and falling asleep on his couch.  “I thought we were going home with Trudy.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I tried to get you guys to come with me, but Halstead didn’t want to carry you out to the van.”  She said as Jay raised an eyebrow to her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Jay made us breakfast.”  Vanessa whispered into Kim’s ear.  “There’s pancakes.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“How are you able to function right now?”  Kim asked as she realized Vanessa did not seem to be suffering the same fate as the rest of them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I swear her blood doesn’t absorb alcohol.”  Hailey said as this wasn’t the first time she had woken up hungover with a symptom free Vanessa. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to tell you but it gets worse the older you get.”  Trudy added.  She had only had 3 drinks compared to the 6 or 7(she stopped counting) the others had, yet it was enough to leave her hurting the next morning.   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Trudy turned to walk into the kitchen to see what Jay had cooked up.  She grabbed a plate and sat at the bar, excited for a home cooked breakfast.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Does this buffet come with coffee?”  She yelled out to Jay who was passing out Advil to the groggy Kim and Hailey. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t understand why Trudy is here.”  Kim said as she tried to sit up to drink some water.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vanessa giggled as she helped Kim and then returned to the kitchen, shortly followed by Jay.  Kim and Hailey remained in their positions on the couch, trying to will the hangover away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Jay cooks?”  She asked as she looked over to Hailey.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“mmhmm.”  Hailey answered with a tight smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I need to wake up here more often.”  Kim says as she pushes herself up from the couch.  She turns and extends a hand to Hailey, pulling her to her feet.  They take a moment to orient themselves, then once they are sure they can stay upright, shoot groggy smiles at each other.  They walked in the kitchen and were hit with the smell and sights of the breakfast Jay had cooked up for them.  Kim sat as Vanessa handed her a cup of coffee, not entirely ready to eat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be happy to know that Mouch was very grateful last night and this morning for all the fun we treated his sister to.”  She said earning groans from all the other people in the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Please stop.”  Kim said as she rubbed her eyes trying to get the image out of her head. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Now you know how I felt after all the declarations of love last night from you three.”  She quipped.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hailey cringed as she remembered all the tears and the yelling and I love you-ing from the previous night.  Trudy noticed and figured that she was replaying the van ride in her head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Irving gave me his number.”  Trudy said in between bites.  “He said if we ever go out drinking again to call him for a ride.”  She said as she raised an eyebrow and shot Hailey a cheeky grin. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Trudy finished up her breakfast just as Kim had begun to make herself a plate a food. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Alright ladies, let’s roll.”  She announced just as Kim was about to take her first bite. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t had breakfast yet!” Kim protested as Trudy stood up and began walking towards the door. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not my fault you mismanaged your time Burgess.  Have Halstead wrap it up to go and get moving!”  The desk sergeant barked out to the slow-moving woman.  Vanessa had already started packing up a to go plate when Trudy first said it was time to go, so she started to make another for Kim. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Why can’t I just stay here?”  Kim protested as she watched Vanessa loading food onto a plate for her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Last night you two were ready to die for their love,” Trudy said as she motioned between Jay and Hailey “and now you can’t be inconvienced to wait 20 minutes for breakfast.  You have already overstayed your welcome.  Give Upton and Halstead some privacy.”  Trudy replied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You wanna come back to my place?  I can take you home after.”  Vanessa said to Kim as she wrapped their plates in foil.  Kim, still sitting on the barstool didn’t have a chance to answer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That’s a great idea Rojas.  I’ll drop you both of at your place.”  Trudy said, jumping at the opportunity to complete her friendly gesture in half the expected time. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You can sleep in my room if you need to.”  Hailey said as she reached out to squeeze Kim’s hand, thankful it wasn’t her on the receiving end of Platt’s thank you gesture.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Jay.”  Vanessa said as she reached out to hug the man who was quickly becoming like a big brother to her.  “See ya later roomie.”  She said as she hugged Hailey. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kim stood to thank Jay for the breakfast and letting them crash at his place.  Before she could get the words out of her mouth, she was again interrupted by the impatient woman giving her a ride.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Unless you want to give Irving a call, let’s move ladies!”  Trudy said as she walked out the door, waving to Jay and Hailey. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what I did to deserve her.”  Kim said as she shut her eyes and tried to will the hangover away.  Vanessa put an arm around her shoulder and handed her the plate she had wrapped up for her.  Kim let out an irritated groan as they waved goodbye and followed Trudy out the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So.”  Jay said turning to Hailey, whom he had not had the chance to say good morning to yet.  He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss.  “Good morning.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“mmmm” Hailey purred into his lips.  “Good morning.  I’m sorry about last night.”  She said apologetically.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry.”  He said shrugging off the apology.  “You’ll make it up to me.”  He said with a cheeky grin. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, really?”  She said with great interest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Get your mind out of the gutter Upton.”  Jay said with a raised eyebrow.  “I am going drinking with the guys next weekend.  I am sure if I tell them they can expect breakfast the next morning they will be down for a sleepover.”  He said with a chuckle.  Hailey rolled her eyes as she began to eat her breakfast. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we can even get Irving’s number from Platt.”   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed!   I’m seriously considering a guy’s night fic at some point, but it is probably weeks away from being started.  Thank you again for reading.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!  I hope they weren’t too OOC!  I feel like we only ever see the super serious side, but I am convinced that they are all really funny and have hilarious nights out together!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>